mohabbat ho gayi hai tumse
by Krissy krissane
Summary: Uummmmm ...a kavi fic...peep in to know more...LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**hii guys**

 **Back wwith new fic**

 **It will probably be a two or a three shot**

 **A completely different story of to different people**

 **A love story with some humour**

 **A cute love story**

 **Soo lets start**

the city

the city of dreams

MUMBAI

(chatrapati shivaji railway station)

the station was full of hustle-bustle

many vendor were shouting

all the passengers were getting down from the train

a guys wearing white T shirt and black leather jacket came out from the train

taking all his stuff

he was the cid officer

senior inspector KAVIN KHANNA

he was back all the way from his mission

he was walking towards the exit

when he collide with someone

a girl

very beautiful girl

she was wearing a jeans

and a shirt

her hairs were tied in a ponytail

kavin was lost in her beauty

she looks at him

and yelled

"dikta nai hai kya...dimag ki khoti karre la hai...subah subah aa gaya..."

kavin-madam galti aapki bhi thi

girl shouted back

"oye jyada shaan patti nai karne ki ...apun ka naam purvi hai...ek kaan ke neeche bajake degi naa toh saari hekdi jagah pe aa jayegi"

kavin knew it was useless to say anything so he just passed a glare and moved ahead

he went to a book stall

chose a book a said

"kitna hua bhaiyya"

shopkeeper-100 rs sahab

he slipped his hand in the pocket to find his wallet missing

he was shocked

he remember he had the wallet till he was in the train

shopkeeper-kya hua sahab

kavin-mera wallet nahi mil raha hai...train mein toh mere saath tha

shopkeeper-sahab yeh railway station hai yaha bohot saare pocket maar ghoomte hai...uda liya hoga kisi ne

and something flashes his mind

was she a pocket picker

because she was the one who collide with him and had a severe argument with him

she looked soo innocent

she can't be a pocket picker

but who else could be

because she was the only one

kavin (immediately)-woh ladki

shopkeeper-kon ladki...sahab

kavin-ek ladki thi...woh mujhse takrai thi

shopkeeper-kon purvi

kavin-haan uska naam purvi tha

shopkeeper-sahab woh ek bohot badi chor hai...jab se woh aayi hai kisi aur ko chori ka mauka hi nahi milta...bohot badi chor hai sahab

kavin-tum use kaise jaante ho

shopkeeper-kabhi kabhi aati hai yaha kuch kitabe lene...uski bhasha toh gawar jaisi hai par phir bhi pata nahi kyu kitabe le jati hai...yahi station ke peeche chawl mein uska ghar hai

kavin took the exact address and went there

he saw the room and murmurs

"mera purse chura ke yaha baithi hai...abhi batata hu ise"

he was about to move inside when he heard some voices coming

"kitne paise mile" a very beautiful voice

boy-didi bus 20 rs mile hai

kavin peeped inside through the Window

he saw purvi standing with some kids

purvi-aur tumko

all the kids told he the amount that was about 200

boy-tereko kitne paise mile

purvi-maine station se pocket mare par sabme sirif yeh khali phokat ke card hai...yaar jab se yeh cards ayele haina apunka toh dhanda hi chupat ho gayela hai ...kyu chauka

chauka-bilkul sahi bolti hai tu...subah se bhooka hai apun sab...itne paise mein toh khali sabke liye ek ek wadapav icch ayega

and small girl started crying

"bohot bhook lagi hai didi"

all the kids were saying

"bohot bhook lagi hai"

purvi-aaye rone ka nai...pagal ho gaye kya tum log...apun abhi zinda hai...apun tum sabke liye layegi naa khane ko

as kavin heard their convo he felt really bad

because he knew no doubt there way of earning money was very wrong but their intentions were not wrong. ...they were innocent

after saying this purvi came out and there she saw kavin standing

she was afraid

so she started running

kavin followed her

kavin-dekho meri baat suno...main tumhe kuch nahi karunga

but she was running still

kavin-tumhe khana chahiye naa...main tumhe dunga

she stopped hearing this words

and came back

purvi-dekh seth bacche bohot bhooke hai...apunka time khoti mat kar ...yeh le tera pocket aur apun ko jaane de

kavin-mere paas paise hai...hum dono kuch kuch khane ke liye kharid lenge

purvi-oye pantar...purvi kusi ka ahsan nahi leti samjha naa...ab foot le yaha se

kavin-footna hota toh tere paas nahi aata...aur ahsan nai lena hai toh naa le ...udhar le le...baadme wapas kar dena

purvi-tu apun ke saamne shana mat ban...apun ko malum hai tu apun se bhi zyada garib hai tere pocket mein ek bhi rupiya nai hai...khali phokat ke cards hai

kavin(laughs)-yeh cards hi paise hai...

purvi-aaye saala...india mein paise badal gaye aur apun ko pata icch nai tha

kavin (while laughing)-paise nahi badle hai ...is card mein paise hote hai

purvi-kidhar?...dikha

kavin-aise nahi dikhenge jab hum dukan par jayenge toh woh ise machine mein daal denge aur phir card wapas kar denge...ab bol mere se help legi

purvi thinks for a while and then agrees

they went to hotel and ordered some food

they takes the food packet

and then kavin gives the card to the hotel manager

the manager swipes the card and return him back

purvi was observing all the activities keenly

they came back

and then purvi introduced the kids to kavin

they had the food together

and after sometimes kavin takes a leave

 _ **pyar insan ko badal deta hai**_

 _ **Toh kya purvi bhi badal jayegi**_

 _ **kya use kavin se pyar ho jayega**_

 _ **Kya hai purvi ke chor banne ki wajahI wwill let you know in the next chapter**_

 **soo here it ends today**

 **If you all liked it then do review**

 **And tell me how was it**

 **And if you all don't want me to write further**

 **Then tell me**

 **If I get positive reviews**

 **I will uupdate next chapter soon**

 **As it is a two or three shot so it has just one or two chapters left**

 **Soo do tell me how was it**

 **Doo review**

 **And main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu is almost done I will update it soon**

 **But please do review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	2. Chapter 2

**hii guys**

 **Back wwith another chapter**

 **I can't believe**

 **I got 11 reviews for my stupidity**

 **Uuuummmm**

 **Thank you sooo much guys**

 **For all your support**

 **Kuki dii-thanks dii for all your support. ...I am really glad that you liked this one...love you**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess-thanks for your review dear ...I am glad that you started liking kavi...love you**

 **Guest-thank for your review**

 **Levisha-thanks for the review. ...here is update buddy**

 **Candy 126-thanks for the review. ...yup I got this idea while watching cid in train...it was actually stupid. ...love yaa**

 **Mansi-thanks for the review**

 **Sana-thanks for the review**

 **Kavin zawra-thanks for the review buddy. ...love you**

 **Maverickc26-thanks for the review**

 **Duo's girl mahi-thanks for the review dii**

 **Princess season-thanks for your review dear**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well**

next day

purvi was sitting near the chawl with all those little kids

when she saw kavin waving his hand

then he came near them

kavin-hello...kaise ho tum log

kid-apun log accha hai

suddenly purvi pulls kavin to a side

purvi-tu idhar q aaya be...apun ko malum hai apun ne tere se paisa liye la hai...apun wapis kar dega re...tu apna thobda leke idhar kaiko ayela hai...

kavin-main paise lene nahi aaya tha...main toh tumse milne aaya tha

purvi-apun se milne...dekh bhidu...apun koi baccha nai hai...apun ko sab samajh aata hai...apun ne kacchi goliya nai kheli hai...akkhe station ko ungi pe nachati hai apun...tereko paise chahiya na ...mai degi tereko

kavin-tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho...main toh dekhne aaya tha tum log kya kar rahe ho

purvi-dekne aayela hai...accha abhi apun ke dimag ki batti jal gayeli hai...zyada charbi aa gayeli hai tereko...apun ko tera akkha game plan samajh mein aa gayela hai...aaye pantar log pakad lo usko...

all the kids catch

undoubtedly kavin was more stronger

but he didn't struggle to free himself

purvi-tu raghu ka aadmi hai naa...tereko kya laga apun ko kuch pata nai chalega...tu apun ka bhidu ban ke us raghu ko apun ke pantar logo ki refurmatin de de ga

kavin-refurmatin. ?...oohh you mean information

purvi-oye...zyada angrezi mat jhad... aur bata nai to ek raipat lagayegi na toh abhi tote ke muhafic bol padega

kavin-main sach keh raha hu...main kisi raghu ko nahi janta...main ek cid officer hu...

purvi-cid officer...aaila tu ek cid officer hai...tu apun ko pakad ne ko ayela hai

kavin-nahi...main toh bus tumse dosti karne aaya tha

purvi-dosti?...sachi bol raha hai

kavin-haan...

purvi-dekh...apun is dhande mein naya nai aya hai...apun ko malum hai police wale se na dosti acchi na dushmani...dekh apun bol raha hai...apun se galti ho gaya ab apun police wale ka pocket nai marega re

kavin-main sach bol raha hu...main tumse dosti karne aaya hu

purvi-chal apun ne maan li teri baat...pan agar tune apun ko dhoka diya toh apun akkhi mumbai hila dalegi

kavin-accha baba...kabhi dhoka nahi dunga

after these incident

purvi and kavin became friends

infact they were falling for each other

kavin was realising that he was in love with her

and kavin was helping them financially

so purvi was no more stealing anything nor she was picking anyone's pocket

but

still it was difficult for kavin

he thought purvi past was not at all good

but he didn't care anyway

all that matters was that he was in love with her

a true love

one day

chauka was sitting near the stairs

he was crying

kavin saw him

he went and sat near him

kavin-kya hua tu ro kyu raha hai

chauka-kuch nahi kavin-jhoot mat bol...aur bata

chauka-tu ek bada cid officer hai...phir bhi tu humare mahafik chor ke paas aata hai...apun ko malum hai tu apunki didi se woh karta hai

kavin-woh ...kya?

chauka-woh jo hero heroine se karta hai...kya bolte hai...haan pyar...phir tu apun ki didi se shadi karega. ...aur usko apun se dur le jayega...toh apun ko rona nahi aayega kya...

kavin(thought the kids were too intelligent but he was saying the truth)-hmmm...baat toh sahi hai...par ek baat bata tujhe yeh sab kaise pata chala

chauka-kaise pata chala kya ...saare din apun ki didi ke aas paas makhi ke mahfik bhin bhinata rehta hai toh apun ko toh pata chal jayega naa

kavin-hmmm...yeh bhi sahi hai

chauka-oye chirkut baat sahi nahi hoyengi...jab tak tu apun ki didi ko parpose nahi karega

kavin-propose...hmmm good idea...par tum log purvi se dur ho jauge naa

chauka-are apun ka kya hai...anath hai...anath icch rahega...aur waise b purvi didi ke aane se pehle b toh apun baccha log akela ch rehta tha na

kavin-purvi ke aane se pehle matlab?

chauka-matlab 6 mahina pehle...purvi didi idhar che mahine pehle aayi thi...tab se apun baccha log ko bhi apna kehne ko koi tha...par koi nahi apun ki purvi didi apun se milne aayegi naa

kavin-haan...shadi tak toh yahi rahegi phir mere saath chali jayegi toh main use tumse milwane launga

chauka-shadi...pehle apun ki didi haan bol de

kavin-haan baba...par mujhe dar lag raha hai

chauka-tu police hoke b darta hai...woh dekh kya likha hai... (showing the poster)pyar kiya toh darna kya

kavin-tujhe padhna aata hai

chauka-haan...didi ke aane se pehle nahi aata tha...par phir didi apun kiliye kitabe kharid ke laati thi toh apun thoda bohot seekh gaya bus ab tu jaa aur didi ko patane ki tayari kar...apun dekhta hai

kavin-chauka ek minute...tumne jaise mere dil ki baat pehchan li waise apni didi ke baare mein bhi toh batao naa

chauka-kyu tere paas zaban nahi hai kya. ...tu jaake pooch le...

and he leaves

kavin (pov)-agar maine aur late kiya toh pata nahi kya hoga...nahi main abhi purvi ko apni feeling bata dunga

after sometimes

chauka was missing

they all were trying hard to find him out

purvi was crying

kavin-purvi tum tension mat lo main chauka ko dhoondh launga

and suddenly chauka came back

purvi-tu kidhar gaya tha...tereko kitni baar bola hai...akele kahi nahi jaane ka...

chauka-are didi tu kahe ko itna tension le rahi hai...apun ko malum hai tu raghav ki wajah se tension le rahi hai naa...

kavin-yeh raghu kon hai?

chauka-raghu idhar ka gunda hai...woh apun ko bechna chahta hai...par jab se didi aayi hai tabse woh kuch nahi kar raha...ab didi ko isi chh baat ka dar hai

kavin-purvi tum tension mat lo...ab woh kuch nahi kar payega...

some more days passed

now kavin always use to protect the kids

soo now kavin decided to propose purvi

Soo he went to purvi

Gather all his courage

And sat on hhis knee

"Apunko tere se pyar ho gayela hai...apun tere saath akkha life rehna chahta hai ...kya tu apun ko apna life mein jagah degi

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Soo what is purvi's rreaction**

 **You all will know this in the coming chapter**

 **It will be the last chapter**

 **Soo till than**

 **take care**

 **lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo guys**

 **How are you all**

 **So here is the last chapter of the story**

 **Hope you all will like it**

 **As you all know I am busy so I have not edited this one**

 **So please avoid mistakes**

 **And some of you guessed something**

 **So go ahead and read**

 **You all will get your answer**

 **And the ending was already decided so I hope you all will like it**

 **Thanks for all those lovely reviews**

 **So lets start the story**

purvi thinks for a while

and then says

purvi-tu mazak kar re la hai

kavin-nahi purvi main sach mein tumse pyar karta hu...kya tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho

purvi-haan...par apun ek chor hai...mera matlab apun ek chor thi aur tu ek police toh phir...

kavin-pyar chor police nahi dekhta hai

purvi-hmmm

after some days

purvi-aaj apun teko leke jati hai tu apun ke saath chal

kavin-...par hum log jaa kaha rahe hai

purvi-tu chalta hai ki nahi

kavin-accha chalo

purvi-yeh bandook yahi rakh de

kavin-par q

purvi-apun log baccha log ke paas jaa rahe hai...baccha log yeh dekhenge toh khali phokat ucch dar jayenge

they went

and reached somewhere

the place was very old

everything was scattered here and there

kavin-purvi yeh tum mujhe kaha layi ho

purvi-tu chal naa apun ke saath

and finally they went inside

kavin-yeh...

some goons come and points gun towards them

kavin slips hand in his pocket

then he remembers he left the gun in chawl

purvi-dekh kya raha hai tera wala nikal naa

kavin-purvi main gun chawl mein chod aaya

purvi-aaila ab kya hoga

kavin-purvi tum tension mat lo jab tak main zinda hu tab tak tumhe kuch nahi hoga

suddenly raghu cames

purvi-raghu...

kavin-yeh raghu hai?

purvi-hmmm

raghu-teri kismat bohot kharab hai re...jo tu raghu ke paas aagaya...par apun tereko zyada taklif nahi dega apun bus ek goli maarega aur tera kaam khatam. ...(to purvi) kyu chokri

kavin-usse dur rahe

raghu-ha ha ha...icha aaila tu sacchi mein isse pyar karta hai...yeh apun ke gang member hai...apun ne icch isko bheja tha tere ko idhar laane ko...tu itna bewakoof nikla ki iske pyar mein pad gaya

kavin was hell shocked

kavin-pu...purvi tumne mujhe dhoka

purvi-haan diya apin ne tereko dhoka...apun pehle se raghu bhai ke liye kaam karti hai...

kavin-purvi maine tumpar bharosa kiya ...tumse apni jaan se bhi zyada pyar kiya aur tumne mera bharosa...mera bharosa

raghu-tod diya...tereko yaad hai tune apun ke bhai shankar ko maara tha...woicch din apun ne tai kar liya tha ki apun tereko marega...aur ab tu dekh apun kya karta hai

he takes out his gun

points it on kavin's head

and

dhichkyau dhat dhat

and

kavin falls down

raghu-ha ha ha

cid cops comes and catches all the criminals

raghu-apun ne isko goli maar di apun ka badla pura ho gaya

but kavin gets up

raghu-yeh...

kavin-tujhe kya laga ki tu mujhe itni aasani se maar dega...shock laga naa...pata hai goli jo teri gun mein thi woh nakli thi...humne tere aadmi ko kharid liya aur guns se goliya badal dii...

raghu-kon hai woh gaddar...(to purvi) tune gaddari ki naa apun ke saath

purvi-nahi bhai apun ne tere saath gaddari nahi ki...maine toh apne pati ke saath wafadari ki hai...right kavin...my baby...my love

kavin-right sweet heart

raghu-tu iski biwi

purvi-haan q shock laga...

kavin-hum sab ko tumhare plan ke baare mein sab pata tha

purvi-yeh kahani tab shuru hui jab kavin ne tere bhai ko ek encounter mein maar diya...aur tujhse protection dene ke liye kavin ka transfer hua...main toh pehle se hi Mumbai mein rehti thi aur kavin ke Mumbai aane se pehle main yaha mission par yani teri gang mein kaam karne ke liye aa gai...tera gang join kiya aur jo tune pyar ka natak wala plan banaya woh sab kavin ko pehle se pata tha...aur sab kuch plan ke mutabik hua...plans tumne banaye...kahani tumne likhi...aur climax humne likha

raghu-main tum dono ko chodunga nahi

abhijeet-aaye...nikhil le jao ise

nikhil takes raghu with him

pankaj-waise purvi tum aur kavin sir married ho yeh baat tumne hume batayi q nahi...

purvi-main chahti thi ki yeh baat aap sab ko hum dono milkar bataye aur phir yeh secret mission. ...isiliye

pankaj-accha thik hai par tumhari love story batao naa

purvi-love story. ...nothing much bus main aur kavin Delhi mein saath padhte the then we fell for each other and he proposed me aur...

kavin-purvi ne haan kar di...phir cid training ke baad humne shadi kar li par problem yeh thi ki hum dono ka tranfer alag alag jagah hua...

abhijeet-accha ab hum log chalte tum dono ghar jao aur aaram karo

purvi-yes sir

kavin-purvi mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

purvi-q

kavin-are q kya...itne din ho gaye aur tum mujhse alag reh rahi thi...I know tum mission par thi but tum at least kuch waqt mere saath bita sakti thi naa...agar raghu yeh jhoota pyar wala plan nahi banata naa toh tum mujhse milti bhi nahi

purvi-agar main tumse milti toh tumhari jaan khatre mein pad jaati ...isiliye main tumse nahi mil payi

kavin-woh sab mujhe nahi pata...mujhe tumse baat nahi karni bus...

and he turns his face

purvi-aaye shani zyada dimag ki khoti nai karne ka nai toh apun ek kaan ke neeche bajayegi samajh gaya naa

both laughs at the same time

and hugs each other tightly

 **hmmm so it ends here**

 **AActually I thought of writing "lived happily ever after"**

 **But something came in my mind**

 **I was thinking to write a sequel of this story**

 **With humour , drama and slight investigation**

 **So should I write a sequel for this story**

 **Do review and yeah do tell me how was it and do tell me should I write a sequel**

 **If I get positive reviews for sequel then I will write the sequel**

 **So please do review guys**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


End file.
